Snape's Diary
by HarryCriesForDumbledore
Summary: Snape has always hated Harry, and Harry has never liked Snape. So what will Harry do when he finds Snape's childhood diary. Will he tell its secrets to everyone and make him the laughing stock of the school? Or will he keep it for himself? Either way, Snape is bound to notice it missing sometime, and then there will be serious trouble… Rated T just in case


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it, I only own this fan fiction.**

**Authors note:**** So this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I am love with Harry Potter and the Harry Potter fandom I swear is my life. This is the first fan fiction I've ever posted (but I've written heaps) so please follow and review with ideas for more chapters so I can write more! **

**Chapter 1 – Finding a book**

Harry jogged down one of the many corridors of the ancient Hogwarts castle to the Gryffindor common room in search of his best friend Ronald Weasley. He was laughing so hard as he made his way there that he thought his ribs would split. Draco Malfoy and his other Slytherin followers had just been teasing Neville and Harry in return cast a spell on Draco turning him purple! Harry laughed some more as he made his way to tell Ron when he turned the corner and smacked his head into someone. He looked up to see a frowning face staring down at him.

"Harry _Potter_" Snape sneered with disgust emphasizing his last name, "What are you doing roaming the corridors now? Why are you not in class?"

"I have-" Harry started before he was cut off.

"You shouldn't be skipping class Harry. Come with me."

"But sir-" He tried again

"Enough!" Snape's furious yell sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Come with me to my office to explain your reason, and it better be good or I will be fetching Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry put his head down and shuffled his feet as he somberly followed Professor Snape back down the hall to his office. Snape held his door open for Harry gesturing him to enter, leering over the frame in a way that made Harry extremely uncomfortable. Harry ducked inside the door to Snape's office. He was immediately met with the bombarding smell of herbs in the room. The entire back wall of his office was a massive bookcase, hold jars upon jars of dried and crushed herbs. Harry coughed slightly only to receive another glare from Snape, who had just entered the small office. Snape close the door behind him forcefully and motioned for Harry to sit down.

Snape walked over to sit behind his desk opposite Harry, who had sat down with caution when he was told.

"Well _Potter_," he said in his nasally monotone voice. "Why were you out of class?"

"I had a free period" Harry replied, annoyed at Snape.

"Prove it." Snape said again in his same monotone voice

"Fine, I will" Harry muttered under his breath.

"SPEAK UP!" Snape yelled at him again.

"I said yes Professor Snape" Harry stuttered quickly.

Snape huffed and crossed his arms waiting. Harry slowly lifted the flap on his robe reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his timetable and gave it to Snape. Snape snatched it from him.

"Well," he said, clearly disappointed "I am going to scan this to make sure it is authentic and you will sit here and wait for my return. You are not to move. Do you understand?

"Yes Professor Snape" Harry said annoyed again that he would have to be held up even longer.

Severus Snape rose from his chair and walked over to the door, as he was about to leave he turned around. "Oh, and Mr. _Potter_." He frowned as he spoke

"Yes?" Harry replied tentatively.

"I warn you, do not touch _anything_." He said threateningly.

Harry nodded and slumped in his chair. Snape must have considered this response to be reasonable because he turned around with a huff and quickly left the room.

As soon as he left Harry sat up, he peered across the desk curiously, wondering what Snape did in his spare time. On the creaky wooden desk a dark green Slytherin table runner, silver crystals and emeralds embedded through it, reaching out to stroke the fabric he could feel it was silk. There was a pile of year 7 papers sitting on the desk, already marked in his red pen, Harry smirked; Fred Weasley got a T. There were many glass vials sitting on the desk in neat rows, all filled with different colored liquids, they all had a different label on them too, long complicated names, which even Hermione might not know. Harry lifted his hand again to feel the fabric, as he was running his hand against the smooth, cool surface, his hand came across a bump in the fabric. Harry peered at it, the bump was in a rectangular shape, and it was underneath the table runner. Slowly and careful not to knock anything out of place, he lifted the runner to reveal what was hiding so far underneath it, Harry reached his hand in and swiftly pulled out the mysterious object. His eyes opened wide as he examined what was in his hand. Harry held in his hands a small book, it had a soft, brown leather cover that looked to be very old and worn, he smiled as he slowly pocketed the book, thinking he could read it later. His eyes trailed the desk once more and his gaze coming upon a large glass orb. The orb was a maroon color, with yellow flicks of paint, the Gryffindor colors, there were small words in curly writing engraved into the bottom. Harry's eyes squinted as he leant forward to read the writing when he heard footsteps coming back down the hall and he had just leant his chair back and slumped into a sitting position again when the door creaked open.

Snape entered the room, clearly annoyed, and thrust Harry's timetable back into his hands.

"It's clear" he said, "head straight to the Gryffindor tower. No diversions."

Harry nodded once and rose from his seat.

"Oh and _Potter_" Snape smirked to himself, 10 points from Gryffindor"

"But," Harry asked, "why sir?"

"For wasting my time" Snape replied quickly. "Now get out of my office or you will lose another 10 points"

Harry turned and left the room quickly and carefully so as not to knock anything over.

**Authors note: So that was the first chapter **** Do you like it? Please review and follow **** I love all my readers! Thankyou! Rhi xoxo**


End file.
